Storms of HighSchool: Discontinued
by Passions Namine
Summary: Roxas and Namine meant in pre-school one summer. Now whats life like when love is finally realized, drama happens, and it's highschool in genral. RokuNami, SorKai, and more.Not good with summing this up.
1. Childhood part 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy Characters I used. **

**Chp. 1 **

**Childhood part 1**

"Alright, Namine and Vanitas it's time for me to go, I'll be back around five." Lightning whispered gently to her baby girl, hugging her and her older brother. The little girl forbid herself to speak a word, upset that her mother was now sending her to per-school. Vanitas just glared. It was about a month now that little Namine and Vanitas had moved from their home in Twilight Town to Radiant Garden and her mother just found a job.

The five year old would be starting Kindergarten in the next few months but as summer passed, she was stuck at the per-school. Her hair was a soft light blonde that wrapped around her shoulder, just like her mother's, big bright sapphire eyes, and fair skin. She took many traits from her mother. Vanitas on the other hand, took more after his father. Black onyx hair that spiked upwards reviling his golden eyes and fair skin as well. He was born a year and half before Namine, making him almost seven and starting second grade.

The blonde little girl looked up to her mother with saddened eyes as her mother smiled warmly. Before Lightning left, she leaned over and planted a kiss upon their forehead sand fixed Namine's white bow in her hair.

"Love you~"She cooed out the glass door and disappeared. Namine watched in silence holding a small Heartless plushy she cuddled for comfort. First five seconds and she already missed her dear Mother.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" a grumpy old woman hissed at the little Namine and pushed her along to a play room storing a few other kids. (It's 6am by the way so that's why not many kids are there yet). "Don't push my sister!" screamed Vanitas at the top of his lungs. When it came to Namine, he was the protective older brother and cared for her, but to everyone else…well, not so much. He was a trouble maker you could say.

"Hush your mouth!" she raged and shoved him in along with his sister.

"You ok Nami?" he asked in disgust as he watched the old hag leave the room. She nodded and took her big brothers hand in hers, and both squeezed for comfort.

There were only three other kids at the time being this early in the morning. Two boys were playing with toy cars on a race track they'd set up, the third child was a little girl playing with stuffed animals and giggling as she did.

"Namine, go ask if you can play with her." Smiled Vanitas gently, trying to go have some fun, oh else he knew she'd be just standing here until who knows when.

"I don't know…" she blushed lightly and hugged her heartless. Namine was probably one of the shyest people you could ever meet.

"Oh, Come on Nami!" He encouraged her but only to find someone heard them.

"Hi!" announced the third child bubbly. Startled Namine jumped up and hid behind Vanitas, causing the other girl to be even more curious. She was the about same height, with short amber hair and big sapphire eyes just like Namine. She even dressed like her to. Then again, they we're in uniforms.

"I heard you wanted to play with me?" she asked curiously watching the blonde girl hide.

"Sorry she's shy. Namine go play." Vanitas moved away so she couldn't hide anymore.

"Namine huh?" she asked again.

"y..y-yes."Namine began to shake nervously.

"Well I'm kairi," she smiled and took the blondes hand, "Come on! We'll be best friends!" and the two ran off to play. Leaving Vanitas smiling and sitting in the corner alone.

A few hours had passed and more kids had joined. Kairi introduced Namine to everyone. There was Riku, the same age as Vanitas, Sora, a few months older than Namine, Olette, Hayner, Xion, Axel and his twin Reno, Demyx and Larxene.

"Who wants to play house!" Kairi yelled at the top of a small play house castle that was about five feet from the ground.

"I'll play!" Yelled Sora and with him joining in so did Riku.

"I wanna' be the queen!" answering back the little raven haired girl named Xion.

"I'll be the King!" Riku offered quickly hearing Xion being Queen as everyone began to circle.

"I'll be a prince," offered Sora standing next to Kairi. "Great! Me and Namine will be the princesses!" she said jumping up and down and they began.

"Ah!" Screamed Kairi being chased by Axel and Reno as the played the evil wizard and dragon.

"Rawr!" yelled Axel as he acted as if he breathed fire at the red-headed princess. She turned around and screamed but Sora jumped in the way with a wooden sword. "I'll protect you Princess!"

"Run Kairi!"yelled Namine at the top of the castle giggling as Reno snuck up behind her and grabbed her, "Got you!"

The blonde female gasped and was gently led down the small fleet of stairs (only 3 steps)."Someone help!" Namine giggled acting out. She'd never done anything like this or played with this many people. Reno led her outside the little play castle and out into the open playroom.

"Muhahaha!"Laughed Reno.

"Oh no! My daughter! Someone help!" cried out Xion wearing a silver crown on the other side of the room.

"Can I play?" asked a new voice, unknown to Namine.

"Sure Rox! You can be the other prince!" Smiled Sora as he and Kairi battled the evil dragon Axel.

"Ok!" the boys voice rang happily and picked up another wooden sword in the treasure chest play box.

"Replay!" shouted Riku, meaning re-act the last few seconds.

"Muhahaha!"Reno repeated and dragged Namine around. "Dragon, I have captured a Princess let's go!" he chuckled and pulled Namine into a fort made of pillows and blankets for nap time.

"Ok, Namine this blanket is your chains, "Axel said running inside the small fort and wrapping her in a blanket, both giggling in glee. "This is so much fun!" the blonde smiled and went back to acting.

"Stay here! We need to get princess Kairi to!" and both charged out leaving the little princess in the corner trapped in a blanket.

"Psst!" Namine's ears pricked to hear the new voice of the new prince as he stuck in, hoping Axel wouldn't see him. He was in uniform and maybe a few inches taller than her. His hair was sandy blonde and spiky, also covering his cobalt eyes.

"Hi, I'm Roxas." He grinned and walked over to her. Graving the end of the blanket, she stood up and spun out, signaling she was rescued. A light pink blush stained her cheeks as she looked at her princess in the game.

"I'm Namine,"she responded and looked towards the ground shyly.

"Namine," he tested out the name, "wanna be friends?" he asked.

"Sure!" she giggled in excitement.

"Cool."

"Hey! The Princess is escaping!" yelled across the room, alerting Roxas.

"Quick, let's go Princess!" Roxas took Namine's small hand and gripped it tightly as he led her outside the blanket fort running into Reno and Axel.

"Not so fast! Axel get them!" the red haired boy ordered his twin and Axel began to attack Roxas and pushed him playfully to the floor.

"Roxas!" Namine cried out but not because he was tackled. A new player had joined without asking.

"I am the dark King Seifer and you'll be my princess!" the new kid declared.

Quickly everyone stopped and glared at the boy. His hair was blonde, almost like Namine's and his eyes were emerald.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Never Muhahaha!" As he held onto her wrist and jerked her away.

"Ow you're hurting me!"

"Let her go," yelled Roxas as Axel let him up off the ground "You're hurting her!"

"No I'm not!" hissed at prince.

"Yes you are!" defended the little girl.

"Shut up!" he spat in her face. Namine had never experienced anything like this and began to become teary. Wanting to get away so no one would see her cry, she tried to jerk her small slender arm away. "Let me go!" she screamed in pain, as his gripped her arm tighter.

"Stop being a baby!" Seifer wrinkled his nose. "You're my princess now."

Roxas stared at the scene in front of him. Seifer was the bully here and always got what he wanted. Normally, no one would stand up to him, being younger and all but something stirred inside Roxas as he watched Namine try and pull away. The blonde boy balled his fists and glared at the bully. No one was going to hurt Namine anymore into front of him.

"Let…Her…Go." He hissed as he began to walk towards the evil king and right then and there an adult walked in.

"Fine…"seeing how many tears spilled down Namine's cheeks. He didn't want to get in trouble. He quickly scrambled away. Once he was finally gone, Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Xion and the red haired twins ran up to the new blonde female.

"You ok?" Roxas asked gently. She nodded.

"OK kids' time to clean up and head outside for snacks and more play time." and so they did.

(Later after lunch, snack time, arts and crafts, etc.)

"Ok, let's see…. Does Sleeping Beauty sound good to everyone?" most of the little kids nodded and so did the teacher start the movie and pass out pillows and blankets. Once everyone got comfortable and laid down happily waiting for the pictures of the movie appear the lights went out. Although, light from the sun peaked throw the blinds of the windows painted cream.

'_I know you, I walked with you once a upon a dream-' _The princess sang on the video. Namien let out a small yawn as her eyes began to close. Many of her and her new friends we're exhausted from running around on the playground. Xion was the first to pass out and a few other kids unknown to her. Kairi also had fallen into slumber next to Namine. The blonde female was soon about to join them.

"You tired to?" Roxas asked as he crawled over from hanging with Riku and Sora. Namine nodded and laid down next to kairi. She curled up and rested her head on a Pooh and Piglet pillow. Before she let her eyes close officially, the blue orbs wandered to the blonde male next to her that smiled but looked very tired to.

"Wanna share my pillow?" she asked kindly and smiled. Roxas quickly responded and laid down his head on the other edge of the pillow.

"Thanks…" he yawned at his blue orbs fell heavy.

"You're welcome," Namine smiled gently and closed her eyes and watching over them was Vanitas.

"Hi, I'm here to check out Vanitas and Namine Caelum."

"Ok…," the old woman stared at the screen, typed in something, and looked back up, "Right this way."

Lightning pushed her pink hair back behind her ear and followed the woman down a long hall. A few doors down from where they started was an half open door. Not cracked open, but the door was in two parts, top and bottom.

"Right in there," the old hag pointed and walked away swiftly. Lightning watched and sighed. There was something off about that old lady. She shook it off and made her way towards the door.

"Hi I'm here for Vanitas and Namine Caelum," she poked in her head and whispered to the curious teacher.

"Oh, sure! Vanitas is right here," Vanitas jumped up quickly to greet his mother, "And Namine is-"the younger female looked around for the little blonde girl. It took her a few moments to finally spot the blonde beauty, asleep, and cuddled next to her new friend Roxas. The teacher smiled and kept her eyes on them.

"Seems she fell asleep by her new friend Roxas Strife," she giggled and pointed Lightning towards their direction. "They passed out maybe thirty minutes ago." She finished informing and opened the door for Lightning to enter. "Thank you."

Lightning walked quietly over to the young blondes fast asleep and smiled gently. They may had started on the edges of the pillow but made their way to the center and meant each other. She feared to wake such a peaceful moment, but it was time to go. Namine's Mother sighed and placed her hand gently on Namine's shoulder.

"Namine, time to wake up sweetie," she hummed gently. Shortly after the little girl whined and blinked open her eyes.

"Mommy?" Namine yawned and rubbed her eyes, awaking the boy next to her.

"Hi sweetie, time to go home. Daddy's waiting in the car."

"Ok…," Little Namine stood up sadden sapphires and looked at Roxas. Out of nowhere, the blonde girl wrapped her arms around the boy causing him to blush, "Bye Roxas."

"Bye," he hugged her back and she left.

"So, Vanitas, Namine, did you have a good day?" asked a man a head taller than their mother, toned, with black spiky hair and light blue eyes.

"It was boring," Vanitas began, "But this old lady was being rude to Nami."

"Oh, who?" he sounded concern.

"The old teacher that Mom left us with. She pushed us."

"Hmm…well maybe tomorrow will be better, and how about you Namine how was your day?" Their father, Noctis asked smiling at the road. Silence. "Namine?" he asked one more time and looked into the mirror to see his daughter upset. Namine stared at the window dazed as the outside world passed by with a flash. Cherry blossom trees, the orange clouds, the beginning of purple sky, the river, the people, the buildings, nothing interested her. The only thing on her mind was Roxas. Oh how she missed her new friend.

Vanitas noticed her acting weird and had a pretty good idea. "Namine misses her boyfriend Dad," he teased.

"What?" Namine quickly whipped her head out of trance. Her father chuckled along with her mother. "So, my baby girl has a boyfriend already?" he asked.

"No I don't!"

"Then who was that boy you with all the time today?" smirked Vanitas.

"He's my friend," she announced, then looked confused.

"Whats a boyfriend?"she asked arching her eyebrow.

**Hope you enjoyed, please reveiw.**

**-_Passions_**


	2. Childhood part 2

**I dont own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy Characters**

**Chp. 2**

**Childhood part 2**

"Hey!" she shrieked as water colors splashed onto her from the other painter. Namine was now in the second grade. She looked at the same, only taller and a few years older. The young blonde no longer put any type of accessory in her hair. In the morning, she'd brush it with water, and let it fall to the side as it always did, looking soft, neat, and clean.

"Ha Ha," smirked evilly the kid next to her. It was none other than Seifer.

"Why did you throw paint on me?" she asked wiping it off herself.

"You need colors. You only wear white." His grin grew bigger. It was true Namine did wear white. In fact, today she wore a white tank top with grayish looking skinny jeans, aqua colored sandals with yellow stars and a silver chained necklace with a paopu fruit hanging. But now her perfectly white top was re-designed by little splotches of pink, orange, blue, yellow and green.

"Now you look rainbow," he laughed and walked away.

Namine glared at him. She hated Seifer. He always teased her since that first day she meant him. Thankfully the bell rang for lunch not too long after. The blonde girl cleaned up her messy water colors and put away her project before meeting everyone outside. She grabbed her lunch box from the classrooms basket and followed the others out.

The lunch room was packed by the time she entered a dull gym with tables folding out of the walls. The floor just normal oak, at least they brought some life to the colorless walls. On top of that, it was loud, too loud for Namine's liking. She was one of the quiet and shy girls of her grade and one of the most creative. Out of the mists of voices, the blonde was able to pick out her name from a voice she was so happy to hear.

"Namine!" called a girl from one of the tables in the back. The female calling to her wear dark blue cuffed jeans, black rocketdogs with rainbow laces, and a pink tank top. Her short amber was tied up in a ponytail and her hands decorated with black and purple bracelets. It was known other than her best friend Kairi. Smiling from ear to ear, she dashed towards the tables with saved seats.

"Hi Kairi," she sat down as Kairi bit into a piece of pizza.

"Hey," She mumbled with food in her mouth and swallowed, "Did you bring quarters?"

"Yeah! Three dollars' worth so that's…." She counted, "Twelve." Namine smiled proudly.

"Sweet, I have…."The red haired girl reached into her pocket and picked change. Kairi and Nmaine pushed their lunches aside and laid out the money as Kairi counted. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-"it continued.

"Fourteen!" she shouted in excitement.

"Wow you can get seven stickers!" the blonde giggled happily. Namine and Kairi loved to collect the stickers out of the vending machines filled with them. In a way they were like trading cards. Many others collected to, and they'd all trade. How this worked is, you'd buy a sticker, opened it up from the white, thin card board folder, take the sticker off and place it on one of the cards of card board, and tada, you get a trading card. (I actually did this in 2nd to 4th grade. It was a hit. We did the same thing with pencils and sketchbooks that cost like a quarter. The sketchbooks sadly only had like 20 pages in them.)

The girls left the lunch room for a short moment leaving their things and headed straight for the stickers. Within moments, they spent six dollars and fifty cents and made way back to the table.

"I got a Skull, a smiley face, a cheery blossom, another skull but chibi style with a bow, a moon, a rainbow looking fish, and a dragon!" squealed Kairi happily as they swiftly added to their collection.

"I got a nighttime one, ice cream, the same chibi skull, a unicorn, one of those happy bunnies, and a Paopu fruit!" Namine was glowing in glee when she saw her last one.

"Whoa, really?" Kairi looked over, "Sweet! You're so lucky! So many people will want to trade for that one!"

"I know right, but I'm not trading it," they happily went back to lunch.

"To bad Sora and Roxas don't go to school here…" Kairi sighed sadly, causing Namine to as well.

"I miss them."Namine added.

"Me to." The rest of lunch was in silence.

"Mommy, can I call Roxas, Kairi, Sora, and Riku for a sleepover?" Namine begged.

"Namine that's a lot of people, you know." Her mother continued to scrub the dirty dishes. "Please Mommy. Me and Kairi miss Roxas and Sora and Riku. "She pouted. "Please!"

Her mother sighed and stayed silence for the next couple of minutes in thought. It was true she hadn't seen her guy friends in a while. She finished the dishes and shook off her wet hands.

"Alright, why not?" The pink haired mother smiled happily and let out a chuckle. The blonde girl cheered and ran over the house phone and dialed in Kairi's number.

"Hi Kairi! Wanna have a sleepover!" it was a go for Kairi.

"Roxas, someone wants to talk to you!" yelled a mother from across the room towards her son and his cousin playing Pokemon.

"Who is it?" the now older blonde questioned as he stared at the screen.

"Namine Caelum." His mother grinned devilishly. She knew somehow, young as he was, her baby boy Roxas, had a thing for this particular blonde female. Roxas froze for a few seconds and quickly threw his DS to the other side of the couch near his chocolate brown haired cousin and raced as if it was life or death to the phone.

"Heres Roxas~," his mother giggled and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" asked shyly.

"h-hey it's Namine. Um, me and Kairi wanted to know if you and Sora wanted to have a sleepover at my house. All of us together haven't played for a long time. Oh and we're thinking of inviting Riku, oh and vanitas will be there to." She explained in her same old same old quite and sweet voice. Roxas blushed and grinned, "Let me ask," he responded and put the phone to his chest.

"Mom, can me and Sora sleepover at Nami's house?"

"Sure, IF you clean your room."

"Ok!" The blonde boy turned back to the phone, "We can, if we clean our room," he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Ok! Seeya when you guys get here." And they hung up, as both Sora and Roxas panicked and hurried towards their pig-sty of a room.

*ding dong*

"Girls get the door please," shouted Lightning busy making dinner for nine people. Her, her husband, Namine, Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Roxas' Mother.

"Ok Mom!" kairi and Namine giggled as the raced to the door with Riku on their heels. All three were already in their Pjs.

Riku wore plain blue pants and a gray t-shirt with his dad's favorite struggle team. Kairi was in a huge light pink t-shirt with a red heart. Namine wore a set of light blue pj's with stars all over, even though they were a tad too big. The sleeves reached almost to the ends of her finger tips and her feet were covered. Once the door opened, the night of reunion began.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short, most of the chapters until we reach highschool will be**

**so we can get this story on a roll!**

**Please reveiw **

_**-Passions**_


	3. Childhood part 3

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts **

**Chp. 3**

**Childhood part3**

The sun grew bright and brilliant in the spring afternoon. Snow had just retreated back to its original form, and grass began to wake up and color the land. The grass didn't do all the work although, the trees begin to bud and flowers gave bloom.

"Namine…" his voice chocked out her name, dragging his feet to stop the swing he sat in.

"Yeah?" the female blonde stopped imminently and drug her shoes into the ground as he did and stared at him.

"I'm moving…" the ten year old boy began to sniffle. His best friend could only stare in silence at him. Moments passed by as time stopped for both of them entranced by the tragedy of now losing each other.

"Why?" she silently asked and he looked up.

"Mom got a new job in Hollow Bastion."

"But that's a whole other world!" Namine screeched in fear.

"I know."

"Roxas you can't leave. When will I see you again?" she cried. Tears cascaded down her red cheeks and onto her navy spaghetti strap sun dress.

"I don't know."

He watched her tears fall as if rain and each one sparkled from the sunlight, making it impossible to look away from. Roxas dashed up and pulled Namine into an embrace as they both cried.

"Here, take this, so you don't forget me." The blonde managed a smile and unhook a necklace from his neck and wrapped it around hers. A silver 'X' looking pendant.

"It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me when we see each other again," she smiled and reached into a pocket of her dress.

"And this is mine." She placed a yellow star looking star into his hand and looked up to his cobalt eyes.

"We'll meet again and then you can tell me all your adventures. We may not know each other at first glance, but we'll meet again with these, someday soon. Promise?"

"Promise."

**Two more chapters after this and we'll get to the better stuff **

**Please review! :D**

**-_Passions_**


	4. Childhood part 4

**I do not own Kingdom hearts or Final fantasy**

**Chp. 4**

**Childhood part 4**

**Namine's POV.**

I stared, froze to the casket in front of me. I'm thirteen now, and now the second most important person in my life was taken away.

A voice spoke as I continued to drift off into space. I gripped the necklace of Roxas for comfort. A beautiful woman, now being buried in the beautiful earth she lived on. The clouds stormed above as the Gods and her people cried for her. As for me? I couldn't cry; as shock filled my body it even happened. A brutal murder taking her away from my life. How dare that killer!

I shook my head out of my casted trance as Vanitas placed his hand upon my shoulder.

"You're up…" he spoke emotionless, and I knew why. Sighing, I walked up to the microphone, surround by flowers died black for the death of her. My emotions finally spilled out.

"My mother was the strongest woman of all time to lead against the Heartless!" my tears finally broke free from their seal and ran down my rosy cheeks as I roared with the wind. "She was the kindest woman that many of us we're lucky enough to know. I will fight and train and follow in my mother's footsteps but on my own path like she wanted. I may never be as strong as her physically, but I can be in my heart-"and began my journey to be just as strong as Lightning Caelum, My mother, My hero.

[ Narrator: ] Little did she know the killer was really after her. Lightning just got in the way.

**Please review, I hope you enjoyed! Anyways, a small change...**

**High school starts the next chapter! :D**

**A thansk to :**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx, Death Jr and Ilogicaly logical**

_**-Passions**_


End file.
